Angels Fall
by Broadway Evanescence
Summary: Raimundo was like poison ivy to Wuya. Although painful, he never left her mind. He struggles to fight an inner battle between his Heylin side and his Xiaolin side. Jack and Raimundo make a strange commitment to stop Wuya but find a better purpose for their powers. Grim & Twisted Wuya/Rai. Eventual Rai/Jack or Rai/Kim.
1. Indents

**Hi** **everyone! I'm trying to clean out my account and actually take my stories a little** **more** **seriously. I literally jump from interest to interest so please don't be mad! I have watched all 54 e** **pisodes I think? From Xiaolin showdown and I am just in love. This is one of the best tv shows in the world! So please enjoy this fic! WARNING: this is a very dark and twisted fic. There will be multiple parings but this fic is more focused on an unhealthy relationship between Raimundo and Wuya. Please review!**

* * *

Chapter I

"I am sorry Raimundo, but you have proven that you are not ready to become a Xiaolin apprentice." Those words were the only words that could make Raimundo's blood boil. After all he had done to save Master Fung, to save the temple, his friends... but no. Nothing was good enough. His former _friends_ just sat there and watched Master Fung walk away, with no purple sash in his hands. His body trembled. What kind of friends would just sit there and not defend him?! Rage filled every particle of his being.

Walking away from that stupid temple was the best decision he had ever made. And yet, Raimundo felt like he is missing something vital to his existence, and it had nothing to do with those stupid monks. The insult stung. Even though it was aimed toward Kimiko, Omi, and Clay, he did belong to that family. He could not help but miss the times they spent together but they betrayed him, and he swore that he would get what he wanted.

To be quite frank, Raimundo did not really know what he wanted. He wanted to be a Xiaolin apprentice, but how could he be if he was not a monk anymore? He stared around at his abundantly large room that Wuya had created for him. Every video game he could imagine had been summoned at the snap of her fingers. Golden brimmed plaques with R plastered upon them littered the walls. It was all so grand yet he needed more. Something more enjoyable. Something he could cherish. What he really wanted were his former friends to be there with him, on the Heylin side. He had to admit, he was lonely, but if they agreed to be on the Heylin side with him, he could have company, and everything else he wanted. Him and Clay could play air hockey. He could teach Omi how to play basket ball. Kimiko could plug up her portable video game players into the humongous flat screen tv, so that all four of them could join.

Raimundo made every attempt he could to enjoy himself but nothing worked. Wuya's rock creatures were just imbeciles. The only thing they could do was fight but when it came to anything fun, they lacked the knowledge.

He ascended up the metal stairs and into Wuya's lair. He spotted her upon her large black crystal throne with a fashion magazine in her hands. Her long, beautifully framed legs were crossed in a very powerful position and her blood red hair curled at multiple angles. Raimundo could not help but to blush and turn away. He had never imagined that the "old hag" could posses such a glorious physique when transformed into a human. "Ahh... Raimundo. Is something wrong...?" She purred. Raimundo looked in her direction.

"Wuya, I really appreciate everything, I do! But... I don't have anyone to..." He could not find the right words to complete his sentence. The word "play" made him seem childish so he did not want to use that, but it was true. He had no one to play with and it was aggravating. Wuya sensed his frustration.

"I understand Raimundo. You're lonely, aren't you?" She said, walking down the golden steps of her palace so that she could be closer to him. Raimundo sighed in relief. She understood his predicament!

"Yes! Exactly! I was thinking that... maybe if we could capture Kim, Omi, and Clay, maybe they could stay with me! I'd make sure they wouldn't escape. I promise." Raimundo's emerald eyes gleamed with anticipation. Wuya clicked her tongue in disapproval.

"Not so fast Raimundo. Those fools cannot be trusted. Unless they swear they're loyalty to me, I refuse to let them stay here." Wuya had other plans for them, which included their blood being splattered onto the floors of her dungeon, but Raimundo did not have to know that yet. Raimundo's disdain became clear once more. He knew that she was right but he missed them terribly. An idea sparked in his brain.

"What if we use the Zing Zom Bone? They won't have any clue that they're on the Heylin side! They'll just do what I say... please Wuya... I just... want them here." As pitiful as it sounded, he wanted his friends. He wanted them to join him in world domination. They could use their powers just like before but for different reasons. They could fight alongside each other and have so much fun together. The only difference would be that they were Heylins, not Xiaolins. It barely changed anything.

Wuya seemed to contemplate this for a short time. Her perfect ivory teeth bit the outside of her ruby red lip. "Unfortunately Raimundo, the monks have that Wu." Without thinking, Raimundo spoke quickly.

"I can get it for you!" He exclaimed. Wuya took a few steps forward, examining Raimundo's expressions to see if he was just being foolish. He had a habit of acting on impulse which was not always a wise decision in dangerous situations.

"Would you really do this Raimundo? Just to get your friends back?" Raimundo went silent. How was he to answer this question? If he gave her the wrong answer, she might sense that this was a just mere trick just to destroy her plans and join the Xiaolin side again, but that was far from the truth. Well... maybe not that far. He looked away.

"I promise that this is not a trick Wuya... I don't have anyone anymore." Wuya grabbed his tan, firm face into her hands.

"Look at me when you speak Raimundo." She replied seductively into his ear. She felt him shiver beneath her fingertips. Wuya could not help but grin. There was no miscalculation here. It was actually quite simple. Wuya was beautiful, a mastered enchantress. Raimundo was a young, feisty, intelligent teenager who knew what Wuya was capable of. Of course anyone would find Wuya attractive but Raimundo felt something more than attraction, which was extremely terrifying. It made Raimundo feel a little sick to his stomach. A small, aching piece of him wanted to have a woman like her, but something about this situation was repulsive. Raimundo refused to believe this, but he got a little too excited for his liking. Wuya did not realize that she was slowly digging her fingernails into Raimundo's cheeks. To him, it started to sting his face but it felt... _good_. Their faces inched closer to one another. He needed to break the connection before his face started to bleed.

"Wuya... you're... you're hurting me." Raimundo whispered. His eyes started to water slightly. Wuya gasped and pulled away. She placed her hands onto her throne. Her breathing was anything but steady as she leaned forward, gripping the arm rests of her onyx throne.

"I trust you Raimundo." Wuya said breathily. "Go to the Xiaolin temple and retrieve the Zing Zom Bone from their vault." Wuya recovered and smoothed down the front of her laced gown. She turned around again. She giggled at the baffled and red look on Raimundo's handsome face. Her nails left a clear imprint upon his cheek bones. Four dots on his right cheek and one on his left, from her thumb. He belonged to _her_ now. "While you are at it, allow my rock creatures to capture them for you, then when you return, we will activate the Zing Zom Bone on them here." Raimundo nodded and hurriedly left the palace.

Wuya had given Raimundo the powers to summon her rock creatures and goblins on command. All he had to do was snap his fingers and instruct them on where to go. He had protection, her protection. Raimundo felt where she had grabbed him while he walked. His fingers grazed the indents on his cheek. He winced at the pain. Whatever just happened between him and Wuya, he did not like it.

* * *

 **A/N: please review! They really help me with my writing**!


	2. Porcelain

**A/N: I'm back! Thank you so much for the reviews! It really helps. Special thanks to anaiyaburks7 for your kind review and Westcott for your awesome words! Means a lot. On to chapter 2!**

* * *

Chapter II

Once he reached the temple, it was as if all of the oxygen surrounding him dissipated. His vision blurred slightly and his legs shook. Why was he so nervous? It was not because he knew they would pick a fight with him, he could bet on that. He was nervous because if the the plan went the way it should, would it all be worth it in the end? That, he was not so sure of.

A small vision appeared in Raimundo's head. A scenario of what would have happened if he just gave up and returned to the temple. He would be forced to scrub floors, watch his fellow monks practice their new apprentice moves and worst of all, he would be forced to stare at the purple sashes around their waists. A painful reminder of what he was not ready for or to be more harsh, what he was not _worthy_ of.

Raimundo smirked. He had made the right decision. He opened the temple doors. The creak of them was eerie yet satisfying. He felt like he had so much power. It was a long and steady path to the temple vault, but once he had passed the quiet bedroom that he used to share with his former friends, his heartbeat slowed down. They were obviously asleep. Raimundo began to feel nostalgic as he tip toed down the dark hallways, running his hands past the ancient walls. Getting to the vault was much more simple than he had anticipated. He quickly spotted the Zing Zom Bone Shen Gong Wu and grabbed it without a second thought. It was when he ascended up the garnet colored steps that he realized he was not alone. "Stop right there pardner." He knew that country twang. The smirk on Raimundo's face rose.

"Clay... What's up dude?!" Raimundo questioned with a fake smile. Kimiko appeared from the dark hall behind Clay. She rolled her eyes with an audible sigh and retreated to a firm fighting stance.

"Don't play games Raimundo. Put down the Shen Gong Wu, _now_." Her cornflower blue eyes held a dark fire in them that slightly frightened Raimundo more than he would like to admit. Of course he refused to show it. The second he showed weakness, they would defeat him.

"Good to see you too Kimiko." Raimundo smugly replied. He cringed when he realized Kimiko did not use his familiar nickname 'Rai'. She resorted to calling him by his full name with venom laced into her voice.

Omi then appeared from behind the two furious monks. "See I told you! It is all part of Raimundo's secret elaborate plan to lead Wuya into a false sense of confidence! You may now lick your vocabulary!" We all paused.

"Boy... what are you talking about?!" Raimundo asked. That was one thing he was not really going to miss, Omi's fail at slang. "Do you mean eat your words?" Omi gave a big smile.

"That too my friend! We have missed you!" Omi declared. "But... what are you doing with the Zing Zom Bone?" Raimundo chuckled.

"I'm stealing it, and I'm taking you along with me." He responded. Kimiko emitted a cruel snicker.

"You can try all you want but we're not coming with you."

"Yeah. I'd rather swim in a pool of cow pies than join you." Clay retorted. Raimundo just shrugged.

"Okay then. So be it. I didn't want to have to do this," He snapped his fingers and three huge rock monsters appeared from the depths of the underground Heylin cauldron, "but you asked for it." Kimiko looked at Clay. Worry was etched onto her face. They knew that if they stayed and fought, they would eventually destroy the temple and put their lives in danger. They had struggled with these rock creatures before and they were much stronger than they looked. The Xiaolin Dragons were powerful, but not daft. It seemed as if Clay and Kimiko had read each other's minds.

"Run!" Kimiko screamed and grabbed the sleeve of Omi's uniform. With Clay in tow, the three monks ran through the halls of the dojo and out of the front door. Raimundo grunted in anger. Did they not realize that this would just prolong the inevitable? They had no way to escape. Raimundo used his power of the wind to lift him onto the shoulders of one of the rock monsters.

"Go after them!" The three monsters and Raimundo charged after the monks. Raimundo had enough balance to stand on top of the rock monster's head to get a better view. The chase had led them out into the open with a limited amount of hiding spaces. This was going to be a piece of cake or as Omi would put it, a slice of pie.

Raimundo squinted. They could not have gone too far from the temple. As soon as the thought passed, he spotted the rustle of bushes and a big yellow orb that resembled a cheese snack a few feet from where they were running. Raimundo pointed forward. "There they are!" The rock monster must have seen them as well since they all grunted in acknowledgment and sped up. Clay turned around slightly, almost losing his ten gallon cowboy hat.

"They're gaining on us faster than a horse at hay time!" He said. It was true. Soon they would not be able to run any longer and they would be too weak from exhaustion to defend themselves. They had to either stop now or get captured. Kimiko groaned.

"Fine. Everyone stop!" The trio halted once they reached a large clearing in the forest. "We have to use our elements if we want a fighting chance in getting away."

"Agreed. I think that Raimundo's elaborate plan is a little more elaborate than I thought." Omi muttered. Raimundo flew down from the rock monster's head and held up his hand to stop his army of creatures.

"Don't be dumb guys. Just join the winning team already! I don't want to hurt you, but if you don't cooperate, I won't have a choice." Raimundo stated while taking a few steps forward, causing the trio to take a few steps back.

"You always have a choice pardner." Kimiko nodded at Clay's statement.

"This is all your fault Raimundo. You had to be a jerk about not becoming an apprentice so now you think the Heylin side is the best side to be on. You're just a traitor and I'm... _We're_ all disappointed in you." A tear gathered in Kimiko's eye which she stubbornly wiped away. Raimundo felt a stab of guilt for making Kimiko cry. Hurting his friends was unintentional but they hurt him when they watched him not become an apprentice. They just sat there and did absolutely _nothing_.

"Get them!" Raimundo forced out. The beasts planted themselves on all angles, letting the monks stand in between the odd formation of monsters and teenagers. Large flames appeared in Kimiko's small hands. Clay spread his feet apart and the ground around him started to tremble. Omi quickly resorted to his fighting stance.

"Judele flip, FIRE!" Kimiko flipped into the air, flames spiraling around her frail body. She tried attacking the monster that was closest to her but it had grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground. Raimundo flinched from the collision. They should have just cooperated.

Clay stomped his foot on the ground. "Seismic kick, EARTH!" He exclaimed while the ground cracked beneath the rock monster in the middle of the monks. A small valley started to open between the beast's legs and knocked it off balance. The last rock monster became unnoticed as it slammed its fist into Clay's side. The impact catapulted Clay a few feet away from the battlefield. Omi was the only fighter left standing.

"Tornado strike, WATER!" Omi started to spin uncontrollably and slam into each rock creature, forcing their large bodies to the rough ground. Raimundo grunted in frustration and jumped in front of Omi.

"Typhoon Boom, WIND!" He clapped his hands together and this sent Omi's attack into a nearby tree. Omi fell onto the ground in pain. The monsters had recovered themselves and placed the monks into the pits of their stomachs, creating miniature prisons with bars to let them communicate with the outside world.

"If you all would have just listened to me, none of this would have happened!" Raimundo looked at each of his prisoners. Omi rubbed the large purple bruise on his head and Clay let his arms rest through the thin spaces between the bars. His eyes were focused on the ground. Tears freely flowed from Kimiko's eyes. These tears were not from defeat, but from agonizing pain.

Once she hit the ground from the previous battle, her head had hit a sharp rock, causing a large gash to open somewhere on her scalp. Blood leaked from her forehead and onto her lips and chin. Her porcelain-like tears mixed with the blood and it stained her ebony sheen hair. Raimundo gasped. He hurt Kimiko! He actually made her _bleed_. What has he done?

"Oh... Oh my God.. Kim... Are you okay?!" Raimundo's voice trembled and cracked slightly. He ran to the rock monster that had captured her with tears in his emerald eyes. He grabbed onto the bar with one hand and with his other, he lifted her chin with a calm and steady finger. A drip of her blood leaked onto his skin. He did not expect Kimiko to painfully dig her nails into his appendage and push it away through the bars. Raimundo recoiled in pain. A hiss escaped his mouth.

" _Don't_ touch me." She growled. Raimundo turned away. His lip quivered but a solid expression made its way onto his face.

"Fine then. _Bleed_ to death for all I care." The false words dripped from his lips like her warm blood. He then turned his attention to the rock creatures. "Let's go." He flew onto the head of the rock creature that contained Kimiko. His personal henchmen stayed still for some strange reason, as if they had sensed something that he had not. Raimundo's face became red with rage. "I said, LET'S. GO."

They made their way back to Wuya's lair. Raimundo stared at the indents that Kimiko had left upon his hand. Her imprints were nothing like Wuya's. Wuya marked his face with seduction and consideration. Kimiko only marked his body with pain and... disappointment.

Raimundo would not have felt lower, even if he had crawled into a hole. What he did not realize, was that a tall and strong figure was watching them from the discretion of a cliff from above.

"So... It appears that the Wind dragon has become more powerful than I predicted. I always assumed that it would be Omi." He whispered to the black bird that has rested itself upon his broad shoulder, clamored in armor. He retreated to the shadows, with a new plan in mind.

* * *

 **A/N: well there you have it. Chapter 2. Please review!**


	3. Sick

**A/N: hi! Here's chapter 3. Please review and thank you for** **reading!**

* * *

Chapter III

"That was much quicker than I had expected Raimundo."

"I guess." Raimundo was not in the mood for mindless talk. Contemplating what just happened in the forest only pissed him off even more, yet he knew that if Kimiko did not get help, she could hurt herself even further. Raimundo set his anger aside for a few moments. "Wuya, she's hurt."

"Who?" Raimundo pointed to Kimiko. She had backed herself into the pit of the rock monster's stomach, going in and out of consciousness. Wuya scoffed. "Raimundo, you _must_ be joking." she said. Raimundo's eyes widened, all anger completely forgotten.

"Wuya she bled a lot. She could die if she doesn't get help." Raimundo knew that he was probably over exaggerating, but he did not want to explain that her cut could get infected and all of that other mess. The higher the stakes, the quicker he would receive a reaction.

"Oh... so _now_ you decide to care." Kimiko bitterly spat. Raimundo pretended not to hear her. Clay was still silent. Omi grabbed onto the bars and stuck his large head out as much as the bars would allow.

"Let us go Wuya! Or you shall suffer a most miserable and humiliating defeat!" He shouted. Wuya just placed a hand on her hip with a smirk.

"Silence you little brat. I would like to have a word with Raimundo... alone. You," she pointed to the rock monster that held Kimiko, "take her to the dispensary. I will care for her there." She said this to Raimundo with a calm hand placed into his shoulder, to reassure him that her words were not false. "Take the others to the dungeon." She could feel Raimundo tense up. She whispered into his ear. "I will not kill them." _Yet_.

After the others were sent away, Wuya retreated to her throne. "Well Raimundo... what happened?"

"You know exactly what happened. They wouldn't listen to me. They _never_ listen to me! I tried to convince them to come with me but I knew that they would try to fight me... they did but then Kimiko got hurt and Omi hit a tree and Clay got... Kimiko started bleeding and then..." His words faltered. He felt alone and terrified. It was almost as if he was falling into a pit of darkness and no one was there to catch him. "I don't know what to do..." Raimundo collapsed to the floor, his hands placed onto the cold stone floor. He felt weak and helpless. He could no longer breathe in oxygen. A few tears escaped from underneath his eye lids. They cascaded onto his lashes and he cruelly wiped them away. Boys his age _do not_ cry. If he had made the right decision, why did he feel so wrong?

Wuya made her way down the steps and placed her hand underneath his chin. She lifted his head, his tan face stained with tears. She wiped away the tears with her bony fingers. "Stop this crying at once Raimundo." Her words were harsh but her voice was sweet and soothing. "As much as it hurts, it was bound to happen anyway. The Heylin side was eventually going to succeed, with or without you. But now that you have joined us, it makes everything much more simple."

Raimundo looked into Wuya's eyes. He never got a good look at her face until now, at this proximity. Her eyes were a bright lime green, similar to his own but much brighter. A few stray curls surrounded her thin face. Her cheek bones were strong and well defined. _God_ was she gorgeous. Raimundo tried to shake the thought away but it was so difficult to not think of her beauty.

This woman was once an ugly ghost hag that tormented them for as long as he could remember. She was destructive and poisonous, but how was Raimundo any different? He had caused plenty of pain in his short time of becoming Heylin, including his closest friends. He could sense her pulling his face closer to her own. Her lips parted, revealing her ivory, daggered teeth that would have appeared threatening at first, but were now infatuating.

Raimundo dared to touch her arms, to hold her close. This could not really be happening. It was sickening. Finally, their lips connected in a sweet, painful bliss. Wuya grabbed the back of Raimundo's brunette hair, furthering the kiss. Raimundo sighed into her icy cool scent. As the kiss developed, Raimundo stifled a small whimper as her sharp teeth bit into his lip. She pulled away as he pressed his finger to his lip, feeling his blood. Wuya wiped the blood from his lip with her finger and placed it into her mouth, savoring the copper like taste. Raimundo winced from the stinging sensation on his lip, both of them breathing heavily. Wuya pulled Raimundo's white hood over his head.

"There's no turning back now." She whispered. Raimundo started to feel extremely queasy. Her once sweet scent becoming revolting.

"I need to go." Raimundo stood up from the ground, leaving Wuya to stare at the spot where he once was. He covered his mouth, feeling the bile beginning to rise in his throat. He ran to the room that was specifically designed for him. He frantically searched for a place to relieve himself but he could no longer keep his mouth shut. Raimundo heaved on the floor, coughing and sputtering until there was no more vomit. He wiped his mouth, a mixture of blood and puke found its way onto his hand. He felt disgusting. His stomach still churned as he placed a hand over his front side. He groaned in pain. He could not believe that he just _kissed_ his sworn enemy. At first he enjoyed the kiss, but then realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He had just wanted to get back at the monks and at Master Fung for the pain they had caused him, but this was much more than just getting even.

His desire for Wuya was nothing but an obvious fantasy. She was beautiful but toxic. No matter how many times he helps her with her deeds, this would _not_ happen again. That was a promise he made to himself.

Wuya on the other hand was distraught. She growled in anger and stood from the ground. How dare he run away from her like that?! She tried to calm herself. She knew that he was dealing with an internal battle, but him choosing to get away from her stung. She rolled her eyes. She was an evil witch. Something so irrelevant should not make her so angry. Wuya made her way to the dispensary.

* * *

 **A/N: thank you for reading and please review! Next, Raimundo visits his friends and Wuya visits some more Heylin hotties!**


	4. Leak

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter IV

It came as no surprise when Raimundo could not sleep. Even Ninja Fred was no help. He squeezed his little teddy bear so tight that he thought its head would pop off. Raimundo gave a small sigh. He sat up and started to pull at the loose strings that formed at the bottom of his green pajamas. His bedroom did not have windows but the cold air throughout the lair was unsettling. His mind continued to wander back to the events of that day. When he got his new room, when Wuya introduced him to his new Heylin powers, when Kimiko got hurt, when he _kissed_ Wuya. Actually, as a matter of fact, she kissed _him_ but that thought did not help. He kissed her back.

Raimundo stood from his velvet covered bed and grabbed Ninja Fred. He quietly stalked down the halls so that he would not alarm Wuya. He did not really know where he was going but he had a decent idea of where he wanted to visit.

* * *

Kimiko's vision started to come back to her. She had a splitting headache and her body was sore from the previous battle. The room she was in was dark and bland, the ancient designs were the same throughout Wuya's lair. A low groan gurgled from the back of her throat. Kimiko rubbed her head, realizing that a large white bandage was diligently wrapped around her forehead. It was damp. She was sitting on a very comfortable bed with black covers. The tables around her had white towels doused in her blood. There were also bowls of water and glass bottles filled with a variety of colored liquids. She heard the echoes of light footsteps, as if the person walking was not wearing any shoes. Wuya slowly appeared. Kimiko looked downward, her blue eyes glossy and her cheeks pink from embarrassment.

"I see that you're awake."

"Yeah..." Kimiko winced when she touched the wound beneath the bandage.

"Leave it alone. That will only make it worse." Wuya had a serious expression but her words were not harsh. She almost sounded like a mother. Well... _almost_. Kimiko put her hand down and continued to look away from her. "The only reason you're still alive is because Rainundo wants you to be, so don't think I feel pity for you."

"I don't." Kimiko replied with malice embellished in her tone. Wuya just rolled her eyes.

"Of course you don't." The bandages on Kimiko's head was soiled with blood. A small drop of it leaked down Kimiko's cheek. She placed her finger on her face to collect it. She started to shiver. Wuya walked toward her. Kimiko pushed herself away from Wuya, resting her back on the bedpost.

"Stay away from me witch." She growled. She started to become lightheaded so her statement was more calm than what she wanted it to be. Wuya laughed.

"Who do you think wrapped your daft little head? If I was going to hurt you, I would have done it at your weakest point, when you were almost dead, so stop whining and let me rewrap your wound." Kimiko relented and Wuya quickly reached over to her, unwrapping the bandage. She grabbed a clean, white cloth from the table near the bed and soaked it with the water from the bowl. Wuya dabbed at the gash on her head, not backing down when Kimiko hissed from the pain. She was clearly enjoying the fact that she was hurting her. Wuya put the towel back in the bowl, making the water turn to a light rouge. She wrapped her wound with a fresh new bandage. As soon as she was done, Wuya held out her hands and allowed lime green flames to appear. The flames licked and danced around her fingers and her wrists. Kimiko guessed that this was her way of cleansing her skin.

Wuya placed a hand on her hip, secretly waiting for a 'thank you' from Kimiko but knew that it would never come. She sighed and mumbled something rude. Kimiko did not catch it. A loud crash was heard from above their heads. Wuya growled and walked to the front door of the room. "Stay here. If I catch you trying to escape, that wound is not the only thing you'll have to worry about." As soon as she said it, Wuya vanished.

* * *

Raimundo was almost to the dungeon when he heard a huge crash. It seemed to have come from the front door of the palace. He soon heard footsteps coming toward him from the hallway. Assuming it was Wuya, Raimundo quickly ran to her throne and hid behind it. He was unnoticed as the door soon opened and a clammer of metal and skin bounced off of the walls.

"Wuya! What's up?! How've you been?! I see you've done some decorating, I like it." Raimundo rolled his eyes as he immediately recognized that raspy teenage voice. Jack Spicer.

Jack looked extremely dirty and worn down. His hair was spiked at odd angles and his yellow goggles were cracked. Dirt littered his pale white cheeks and his liner was crudely smudged. He was carrying a tan knapsack with him. He squeaked as Wuya grabbed him from his collar and raised him a few feet in the air. "What do you want Jack? Shouldn't you be in your basement fixing those ridiculous toys of yours?" Jack smiled sheepishly.

"So you see, I was wondering if, you you'd like to... you know... join forces?" Wuya dropped him onto the ground. He screamed and rubbed his butt.

"Why on earth would I want to work with you? You've done nothing but annoy me!" Jack giggled.

"Because... I brought you this!" He held out the knapsack and Wuya looked inside. Her eyes widened and she grabbed the bag. She reached inside and took out the Eye of Dashi. She then replaced it and took out the Fist of Tebigong. The entire bag was clearly filled with Shen Gong Wu.

"How did you get all of this?" Wuya was in shock. Jack puffed out his puny chest.

"While those Xiaolin losers were asleep, I snuck into the vault and grabbed it all! Well... most of it." Wuya rolled her eyes when she remembered that those same _Xiaolin losers_ resided in her home.

"They weren't asleep you idiot. They're here, in my dungeon." Jack gaped.

"You actually managed to capture them? I must say that is some impressive evil." Wuya closed the knapsack.

"Because of what you've done, I'll consider letting you join me-"

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Jack fell to his knees and wrapped himself around Wuya's lower half. She pushed his head away from her hip and lowered herself, so that she could meet his eyes.

"You didn't let me finish. If I let you join me, I will be in charge and you will be known as my second apprentice, am I understood?"

"Yes! But um... Who's your other apprentice?" Raimundo tried to sneak by but Jack and him instantly caught each other's focus. "Uh Wuya? I think one of your prisoners escaped." Wuya turned around.

"Oh yes. Jack, meet my apprentice, Raimundo." Raimundo inwardly groaned. Joining forces with Jack was the last thing he wanted. He also did not want to have another conversation with Wuya either.

"He's your apprentice?! He's the enemy! You actually let him join us- I mean, you? You let him join the Heylin side?"

"Raimundo has proven his loyalty to me in multiple ways. He has succeeded more than you ever could, and he's only been for a few days. I've worked with you for months and you never did anything right."

"Okay okay... No need to diss." Jack walked up to Raimundo. "I believe this is in order." Jack extended his hand to Raimundo. Raimundo folded his arms.

"I'm good dude." Jack was a little offended.

"What? My hands are clean."

"Raimundo, where were you going?" Wuya asked. This was the main question he was trying to avoid.

"I couldn't sleep. I just needed some air." Wuya was not convinced but did not respond. Raimundo walked down the hall and made his was to the dungeon.

* * *

 **A/N: please review!**


End file.
